<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spill by ALittleBitofThis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352199">Spill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis'>ALittleBitofThis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Bondage, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Stress Relief, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/Other, Venom Symbiote's Tongue (Marvel), but it's mostly smut, freaky sex but it's venom so, if you count venom as tentacles, there was a vague attempt at plot, venom wants his snacks, what that tongue do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitofThis/pseuds/ALittleBitofThis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's mind is overwhelmed by trying to outthink a serial killer. Eddie and Venom have a proposal to help him out. Shameless sex as stress relief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The hairs on the back of Spider-Man's neck raised in alert. He looked behind him to see Venom standing there. Venom was hit or miss. Sometimes he was trouble, and sometimes he was helpful. Peter was stressed— and stuck on a case,  so he didn’t really want to deal with Venom now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fibonacci Murders?” Venom questioned. Peter tilted his head back and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is about your news job, I’m not feeding you information. Sorry, Mr. Brock,” Peter turned back to the edge of the roof. He ignored the sense of Venom coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not all that,” Eddie said softly. Venom had made a hole in their armor to let Eddie speak independently. Peter huffed. Venom placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter tensed, but he didn’t shake it off. “It’s been almost two weeks since the serial killer showed up. You need a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find him,” Peter said. “He’ll kill again tonight. Someone will get stabbed 89 times if I don’t stop it.” Venom started to rub both of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, you always want to help, but it isn’t your responsibility. It isn’t your fault if something happens,” Eddie reasoned. Peter hummed noncommittally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to try,” Peter answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I told you he would not agree</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Venom chided in Eddie’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, give us a second, V,” Eddie said. Venom grumbled but retracted into Eddie’s body. Eddie moved to stand beside Peter. “You can’t help anyone if you’re exhausted. You’re so tense that you could be a statue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could save an innocent person,” Peter insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you want to help, but that won’t happen if you don’t take care of yourself first. Let me help you help them,” Eddie nudged Peter’s arm with his own. It was as if he’d felt an electric touch. Peter looked at where their arms had connected. He reminded himself to stare out at the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just want a scoop. I’m focused on the job,” Peter mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Venom and I will help out,” Eddie said softly. “But not if you’re going to be uptight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter insisted. Eddie huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> killing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Eddie complained. Peter shot him a glare through the mask. “Come on, Spider-Man. Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think straight through all that anxiety in your brain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned. Eddie had a point. His brain was spinning, and it had been spinning for days. He’d barely taken a moment to himself, and he’d only slept in and after classes, since the killer always struck at night. He couldn’t get much coherent thought out. He was operating on autopilot, waiting for action rather than trying to deduce where that action might be. Peter grit his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you aren’t helping,” Peter muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair. But… we could help,” Eddie murmured. He put his arm across Peter’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Peter looked at him. “You just need to release some tension. Trust me. I’ve learned over the years that sometimes the right kind of break makes you more productive in the long run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve taken breaks,” Peter said. Eddie tsked and dropped his hand to rest on the small of Peter’s back. Peter went rigid, unsure if he wanted to move toward or away from the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But have you taken care of yourself?” Eddie pressed. Peter knew what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s irresponsible,” Peter said. One night of personal happiness was nothing compared to someone’s entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are the chances something is going to happen in the next five minutes?” Eddie reasoned. Peter chewed his lip. The time of death did tend to be later in the evening. Eddie rubbed small circles into Peter’s back. Peter took a deep breath and looked out across the rooftops again. Nothing was out of place, and the gentle pressure felt unexpectedly soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five minutes?” Peter asked quietly. Eddie grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise. We won’t need long,” Eddie winked. Peter still hesitated. Eddie put his other hand on Peter’s hip and pulled him closer, pressing their fronts together. Peter didn’t directly protest as Eddie pushed his mask above his nose, and he let Eddie kiss him. It took a few moments after their lips touched, but Peter gave into the kiss. He tilted his chin up as he kissed Eddie back. Eddie nibbled on Peter’s lip, and that undid the final knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned forward into Eddie, holding him tightly. Venom took his chance to reappear, wrapping around Peter in a firm embrace. Eddie took a tiny step back and stopped Peter from following with a hand under his chin. Eddie kissed the exposed part of Peter’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make us rip your suit,” Eddie said against his skin. Peter quickly tapped his suit to loosen it. He reached between them to tug his suit down, but Venom caught his wrists and pulled his arms out to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We will take care of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Venom purred. Peter hummed and let his arms hang loose as Venom’s tendrils slipped under Peter’s suit and pulled it off along with his boxers. Peter shivered at the feeling of cool air against his skin, but they didn’t let him suffer for long. Eddie reached around for Peter’s ass, gripping both cheeks and pulling them apart. Venom, both leathery and slick, slid a tendril between Peter’s legs, teasing. Peter pressed forward into Eddie’s jeans. Eddie kneaded his ass between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tried to focus on kissing Eddie, but as soon as Venom slipped into his ass, Peter completely forgot. His mouth fell open, and his head tipped back. Eddie didn’t mind, taking the opportunity to lightly bite down on the soft part of Peter’s neck. Peter moaned and ground lightly against Eddie as Venom worked him open. He could feel both of them getting harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, good boy,” Eddie praised. Peter made a small noise of pleasure. “You’re so tight, but you’re taking us so well.” Eddie tilted Peter’s head to lick up Peter’s neck, and Peter groaned. He tried to pull his hands forward, but the leathery tendrils help them as still as rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you out,” Peter whined. Venom and Eddie immediately pulled away. Peter gasped at the sudden loss of touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asked, watching Peter’s mouth carefully. Peter shook his head frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! That’s not what I meant. I just want your dick out of your pants, Eddie. Venom! Please,” Peter begged. Venom quickly complied, refilling Peter’s ass with a slightly thicker tentacle. Peter moaned in relief and rocked his hips back into Venom, but there was no body to fall against. Eddie held Peter’s waist with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other. He slipped his cock out of his pants, and Peter pressed himself forward eagerly. Their cocks rubbed against each other, and Peter twitched his hips, looking for friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh uh,” Eddie scolded lightly. He took a step back, and Peter whined. “You know to be patient, baby spider.” Peter rolled his hips again, but there was nothing to come into contact with— just the thick, hot pressure of Venom stretching his ass. Peter tried to relax. He tried to let his body go slack so that Venom could get deeper, but his healing factor made up the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter desperately wanted to fall forward into Eddie’s arms, but Venom felt Peter’s pull and held him back, relentlessly and patiently fucking his ass open. Within a few minutes, Peter was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I’m not gonna get any looser. Eddie! Come on! Please!” Peter begged. Eddie crossed his arms and looked past Peter. Peter tripped over his words. ”and Venom! Venom, too. Both of you fuck me, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sagged in relief as Eddie came closer and ran his knuckle across Peter’s cheekbone. Peter’s lips parted, ready to take the man in if he wanted him to suck his fingers. Luckily, the symbiotic pair had brought lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he thought the gush of liquid came from Venom himself, but Venom didn’t do that. Peter knew he didn’t. Peter figured out what the lube was by the subtle increase in the squishing sounds of Venom fucking him and the pleasant buzzing feeling that spread out from his ass. They always tried to make Peter feel as much sensation as possible. Peter used to think that maybe there wasn’t enough of him for the two of them, but then, they always came back. They wanted him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span> people wanted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned forward to kiss Eddie in thanks, and Eddie rested a hand on the back of his neck as he returned the favor. Venom pulled out of Peter and began to circle him. Peter shrunk in on himself automatically, so he startled when Eddie wrapped his arms around Peter from behind. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but just then, Eddie bit down on the nape of his neck. Peter moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venom wrapped a bit of himself around Peter’s eyes to blindfold him, but Eddie kept Peter grounded, rubbing circles into the hero’s bare hips. A long, slick tongue dragged up his chest. The tip of it played with Peter’s nipples, and Eddie supported the boy’s hips when he arched his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tasty,” Venom complimented, sending a pang of arousal through Peter. Peter pressed his pelvis up in the air but found nothing. He bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eddie. Venom. Please,” He whimpered. They finally gave in. Eddie slicked himself up with some extra lube and held onto Peter’s hips. His eyes fluttered as he felt Eddie pushing into him. “Nngh. Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that, Pete?” Eddie teased. He held Peter against him but didn’t thrust. Not yet. Eddie kissed along Peter's shoulder softly, and Peter could feel the soft hairs of Eddie’s arm as he stroked Peter’s bicep. Peter really did feel more when they were together, and he wasn’t complaining. Not about that, at least. Peter leaned back against Eddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Peter whined again. “Please move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patience,” Eddie murmured. He wanted to move, but it was so worth it to watch Peter come undone between the two of them. Besides, he and Venom shared their senses, and Venom wasn’t ready for him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After tracing every crevice of Peter’s chest with his tongue, Venom dipped his head and licked a line up Peter’s cock. Peter flinched. He trembled in Eddie’s grip, wishing he could use the hands glued to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venom shifted and enveloped Peter’s cock in a warm cocoon of himself. Peter breathed heavily. “Fuck. V…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s a dirty mouth there,” Eddie teased. He toyed with Peter’s lip with his thumb. Peter quivered. “I think we should teach him a lesson, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, the sheath around Peter’s cock changed to have a soft but bumpier texture, and Venom started to jerk Peter off. Peter gasped. He tried to follow Venom with his cock whenever Venom stroked him to the tip, but Eddie pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we come from both sides, Petey,” Eddie whispered. He started to thrust into Peter’s ass. Peter couldn’t talk. Not when Venom was jerking him off so expertly, and not when </span>
  <span>Eddie was starting to rut up into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t decide which way to thrust his hips, so Venom took away the option. Venom wrapped around Peter’s thighs and spread them apart. Peter’s toes could barely touch the ground. Eddie tightened his grip on Peter and started to fuck him more seriously. With the sensitivity gel and added blindfold, all that Peter could focus on was the feeling of both of them touching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venom was quiet as he pulsated around Peter’s cock and balls, but Eddie grunted quietly into Peter’s ear. Eddie found Peter’s prostate, and although Peter didn’t flinch, Venom must’ve told him, because Eddie started fucking him there in earnest. Peter’s mouth hung open, trying to communicate through moans how much he loved both of them. He rocked his hips between them as much as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Venom tightened around the base of Peter’s cock, and Peter assumed it was to let Eddie come first, but Peter’s cock was straining against Venom’s sheath. Venom helped Peter thrust back so that Eddie could pound into his perfect ass. Peter squeaked with each thrust until finally, Eddie was coming. Venom trembled in time with Eddie, and he amplified those vibrations to Peter’s cock. Peter cried out as he burst, cum shooting out of his cock only to be swallowed up by Venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, Venom kissed him, and then Peter tasted himself through Venom’s mouth. Peter sucked on the protruding mouth that Venom had formed until he could no longer taste anything, and Eddie released Peter. Venom laid the fucked-out superhero on the rooftop and the blindfold slithered away. Peter stared up at the night sky as he recovered. He felt Eddie playing with his hair. After a few minutes, Eddie spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that better, Pete?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Peter breathed. He could think again, even if half of those thoughts were about the insane (yet typical) sex they’d just had. He could think about the serial killer and where they might strike next without getting lost in a vortex. Eddie rubbed Peter’s forehead with his thumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who are we arresting?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>